Misión
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: "Hey Tenten, impresión mía o tu culo está cada vez más… " Nejiten en el universo de la pelicula 'Road to ninja'. Soy pesima con sumarios, pero dale a esta fic una chance xD


**¡Buenas tardes a todos! Quería agradecer a ****Mishiel-chan ****por la petición de esta fanfic, y espero que les guste, todavía soy novata escribiendo ;P**

"…" **Hablando**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío…**

_**MISIÓN**_

En las grandes puertas de Konoha, Tenten esperaba a su compañero Neji para salir en una misión. Más temprano, ambos habían sido convocados por la Hokage…

~~~~ Más temprano en aquel día~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neji, Tenten, me alegro que hayan llegado. Ambos partirán de inmediato para Amegakure no Sato recuperar un pergamino y volver inmediatamente. Devido el largo camino hasta hallá, reserve dos dormitorios para ustedes en un hotel con aguas termales en una villa cercana de Amegakure no Sato, allá descansaran y recuperaran fuerzas para poder completar la misión. Shizune, ¡tráeme los documentos por favor!" Tsunade ordena a su ayudante, que entra en la sala con unos papeles en una mano, y una botella de sake en otra.

"Aquei estáam los documenchos que me pedistche, Tsunade-saama" Shizune, claramente borracha, entrega los documentos para la Hokage, que la miraba con reprobación.

"Cuantas veces ya te dije que beber en el trabajo es prohibido, Shizune!" Tsunade grita con Shizune, que balbucea algo y cae dormida en el piso. " Tsc, aquí están los documentos con los detalles de la misión, junto con las reservas en el hotel" ella entiende los documentos para Neji "Cierto, dispensados, buena suerte" Ella termina y vuelve su atención al monte de papeles en su mesa.

Al salir de la sala, Tenten sonreía de felicidad, ¡iban a descansar en un hotel con aguas termales!

"¡Wow! ¡Vamos poder descansar en un hotel! ¡Tsunade-sama se superó hoy!" comenta animada.

"hehe, creo que ambos aprovecharemos mucho ese descanso" Neji habla con una sonrisa traviesa en su rosto, que aumentaba cada vez más al analizar los documentos sobre el hotel en que iban a quedarse "Vamos aprovecharla muy bien…"

"Me voy a casa preparar mis cosas Neji, nos encontramos en una hora" Dijo tenten, ya se dirigiendo al camino de su casa, quedando de espaldas para Neji.

"¡Hasta luego nena!" Neji da un tapita en el trasero de Tenten, luego en seguida esquivando un ponche "Empaca algo sexy para vestir en el hotel" Complementa con un guiñado, y parte en dirección a su casa.

"¡Maldito pervertido!" Grita Tenten, intentando acertar Neji con una kunai, pero fallando miserablemente, casi acertando un pájaro _Espero que él no intente hacer nada allá _suspira, era un deseo imposible, pero mismo con Neji siendo un pervertido, ella le gustaba, no, amaba, pero infelizmente él solo quiere su cuerpo, nada más… Suspira de nuevo, y se dirige a su casa a empacar sus cosas…

~~~~~~ En cuanto eso, con Tsunade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shizune, despertad" Tsunade habla calmamente, moviendo gentilmente la adormecida Shizune "¡Despertad!"

"Hã, oi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despertaste?" Pregunta Shizune, un poco irritada por haber sido despertada.

"Shizune, te pedi para que reserves DOS cuartos en un hotel con aguas termales con baños SEPARADOS ¿Correcto?"

"¿Pediste?" Pregunta Shizune pensativa "¡Ah! ¡Sí pediste! ¿Y…?

"Podrías explicar por qué reservaste UNA habitación, en un hotel con los banhos de aguas terminales SIN SEPARACIÓN!" Pregunta Tsunade mas irritada.

"Ahhh, así los dos aprovechan más…" Shizune responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Quieres decir que Neji la va a aprovechar más ¿verdad? Pobre Tenten…

"Aaaah, ¡ella va a aprovechar también!" Shizune le habla con confianza "Ahora… ¿Dónde está mi sake?"

"¡Sin alcohol en el trabajo Shizune!"

~~~~~En las puertas de Konoha 1 y 15 minutos despues~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne, allí estás Neji, ¡ya era hora!"

"Perdón, perdón, Hiashi quería tratar de unos asuntos conmigo nena… Bien, ¿vámonos? Damas primero."

"A la pelota con damas primero, quieres solo ver mi trasero, pervertido" refunfuña Tenten, partiendo en dirección a su destino.

"Un trasero muy bonito por si acaso" Neji, que había escuchado a Tenten, comenta consigo mismo, siguiéndola logo después, todavía observando su trasero.

"¿¡Puedes parar de mirar a mi trasero!?" Ella grita con los dientes cerrados, sacando dos shurikens, lanzando-as intentando acertar Neji, pero falla, casi acertando Izumo e Kotetsu "Mierda"

"¿Aquellas shurikens eran para mí nena?"

"Aaah, ¡cállate!" grita decepcionada "¡Y no me llames de nena!"

"Ok ok, no hay necesidad de quedarse nerviosita" Habla Neji alcanzando-a.

"¡Hmp! ¡Vamos!" dicho eso, ambos parten en dirección a Amegakure no Sato…

~~~~~~3 horas después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne-digo-¡Tenten! ¡Vamos dar una pausa!" Ordena Neji, un poco preocupado, Tenten estaba teniendo cierta dificultad en acompañar-lo.

"O-Ok!"

Ambos paran y saltan a tierra firme. Neji activa su byakugan para revisar el local "Limpio" habla dirigiendo su mirada a Tenten, que estaba recuperando su aliento, con las manos en las rodillas, en una posición un tanto tentadora para Neji… "hehe" Neji se acerca silenciosamente para obtener una mejor vista del trasero de Tenten _¡OH YEAH BABY! _"Hey Tenten, impresión mía o tu culo está cada vez más… tentadora" Él le dice, la ultima palabra saliendo como un susurro, pero, Tenten escuchó.

"¡Bastardo erótico!" Ella le arma un puñetazo en su rosto,pero Neji se esquiva fácilmente y agarra su muñeca, trayéndola mas cerca de sí.

"¡Aquí la vista también es de sacar el sombrero!" Habla mirando para bajo, donde la remera de Tenten tenía uno de sus botones desabotonados, regalando a Neji una vista muy tentadora. Tenten, percibiendo a donde Neji miraba, libera a fuerza su muñeca y se dirige a una sombra, abotonando su blusa, y se sienta debajo de un árbol.

"Idiota" refunfuña cerrado los ojos para intentar alcamar-se.

Neji, que la observaba todo el tiempo sonrió levemente _Ella es tan bella, más bella todavía cuando esta irritada…_ Suspiro feliz, mal esperaba para llegar al hotel, iba a ser una muy buena oportunidad para él…

"Dígame Neji" Tenten le habla, rescatando-lo de sus pensamientos "¿Que Hiashi-sama quería tratar contigo?"

"¿Hã? Bueno, resumiendo, podré liderar mi clan si me caso con una cierta chica rica…" Responde monótonamente. Tenten, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ahora los abriera asustada _¿¡Casar!?_

"¡Q-Que bueno Neji! ¡Ahora tienes una oportunidad de ser el líder de tu clan! Era una de las cosas que más querías…" ella le dice, esforzando-se lo máximo para esbozar una sonrisa, ya que por dentro quería llorar…

"Um, é…" Él responde mirando al nada "Yo no…"

"¿Que pasa Neji?" Ella le pregunta, mirando-le. Neji la mira y hace mención para que se quede alerta. "¿Cuantos?"

"3, parecen un poco agotados, probablemente vienen de otra batalla…"Le responde bajito "Allí vienen…" mal termina de hablar y los tres ninjas-nin aparecen en sus frentes. Uno era alto y muy musculoso, se notaba que su uniforme estaba muy manchado de sangue, los otros dos eran menores, pero igual de musculosos, ambos portando katanas. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, y usaban máscaras.

"Que tenemos aquí muchachos" Habla el mayor de ellos, que parecía ser el líder.

"Un afeminado y una perra, eso va a ser divertido…" Habla el más enano, ganando una mirada de Neji, que deja escapar un gruñido. Tenten siente el aura asesina emanando de Neji y asume que es por qué le ofendieron, llamándolo de afeminado…

"Bueno, ¡vamos a empezar la fiesta!" Habla el último, secando la katana y cargando contra Tenten, que se esquiva y le golpea el brazo, haciéndolo largar el arma. Neji corre en dirección a los otros dos, con su Byakugan activado.

"¡Vos! Id ayudar a Kano a acabar con la kunoichi que yo me encargo con este shinobi" El grandote ordena al otro, que saca su espada.

"Con todo el placer, ¡señor! Mas antes de matar-la me voy a divertir con ella…" Él ninja-nin responde, volteando su mirada hacia la dirección de Tenten, pero lo que ve en su frente es a Neji.

"Hakke Hasangeki!" Neji lanza a su enemigo contra un árbol, inmovilizando-o inmediatamente. Neji ahora dirige su mirada hacia el grandote, que parecía estar absorbiendo lo que acabara de suceder…

"¡Oye! ¡Chicos!" Los dos hombres direccionan sus miradas para Tenen, que estaba arriba en un árbol, con una sonrisa en el rosto. Neji al ver-la, sonrie brevemente, volviendo su atención a su enemigo, que miraba a Tenten y a Neji frenéticamente, probablemente no creyendo que sus dos compañeros habían sido neutralizados tan rápidamente.

"Bueno, ¿vamos jugar?" Dice Tenten, llamando la atención de su enemigo, Neji, al ver que el enemigo no estaba se fijando en él, se acerca rápidamente del hombre y se pone en posición para ejecutar su técnica.

"¡Hakke hyakunijuuhachi shou!" Con eso, Neji cierra 128 de los 361 tenketsus de su adversario, acabando con él.

"¡Bien! Hasta que fue fácil" Habla Tenten, bajando del árbol e se poniendo frente a Neji.

"Sip, tuvimos mucha suete que ellos ya venían de una lucha ne-" Neji queda paralisado al ver al primero enemigo que había neutralizado ahora lanzándose contra Tenten.

"¡SHINE!"

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?" Tenten se voltea y ve el hombre en se frente con una kunai en mano. Ella cierra los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca vino. En vez del golpe, escucho un rugido e dolor. Abrio sus ojos por curiosidad y vio al hombre antes en su frente, ahora en el piso, sin vida _¿!Como!?_

"Hey Tenten, ¿puedes darme una mano?" Una voz a su lado le rescata de sus pensamientos. Ella se voltea y ve a Neji, y se asusta al ver que sangre le goteaba por el brazo.

"¡Neji! ¿!Q-Que sucedió!?" Ella pregunta, corriendo para ayudar a su amigo.

"Hey hey, no hay necesidad para preocuparse tanto linda, solo lleve un golpe en el ombro" Le responde con una sonrisa en el rosto "Vi que él te iba a matar e interferí, le meti una kunai en el corazón y su kunai me atingió en el hombro" hace mención a la kunai descartada en el piso, encubierta de sangre "Pero valió la pena" termina, ampliando su sonrisa al ver el enrojar de las mejillas de Tenten _Punto para mí._

"A-Arigatou N-Neji" ella le habla, fingiendo examinar la herida en el hombro de Neji "Ano Neji, t-tendras que sacarte la remera para que pueada a-ayudarte" ella se sonroja aun más al pensar en ver-lo sin camisa...

"¡Ok!" Neji acepta, y sin hesitar, retira su camisa y se queda satisfecho con la cara de Tenten al ver-lo sin remera "Sé que quieres hacer otras cosas ahora Tenten, pero continuo perdiendo sangre" Le habla con una sonrisa traviesa.

"A-aa, ¡callate!" Tenten se recupera y empieza a ayudar a su compañero.

Al terminar de vendar el hombro de Neji, ella o ayuda a colocar su remera, mirando una última vez al abdomen bien definido de Neji.

"Oye nena, quando quieras ver-me sin remera de nuevo puedes simplesmente quitarme-la" Neji comenta al perceber la mirada de su amiga.

"Baka... Vamos, tenemos todavia unas 5 horas para llegar en la villa del hotel antes que escuresca.

"Ok ok, vamos" Neji se levanta y salta en un árbol "Mejor nos apresarmos, quiero llegar allá lo ás rápido posible" y empieza a seguir camino en la dirección de sus destinos. Tenten se levanta y le sigue.

~~~~~~4 Horas después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaa, ¡llegamos en fin!" Cuando ellos llegaron en la pequeña villa, Neji mostrara el camino hacia el hotel. Ahora ambos estaban en frente al edifício.

"¿Podemos?" Neji pregunta, abriendo la puerta y dejando Teten pasar primero.

"Pervetido" Ella refunfuña, sabiendo lo porqué del caballerismo, y se vá en dirección de la recepcíon del hotel.

_Hehe, bella vista _Neji la sigue por trás, apreciando la vista.

"Buenas tardes. ¿En que les puedo ayudar?" Pregunta un hombre de media edad, ofreciendo una sonrisa amigable. Neji se adelanta de Tenten para hablar con el recepcionista.

"Buenas tardes, tenemos una reserva hecha por la Hokage. Aqui estan los documentos" Neji habla, entregando los documentos que tsunado se los habia entregado. Después de revisar los papeles, el señor abre otra sonrisa y coge una llave.

"Habitación 24 señor" Entrega las llaves a Neji "Aprovechen la estadia"

"Gracias" Neji agradece y se vuelta para Tenten, que parecia un tanto confusa "¿Vamos? Te explico por el camino" le pregunta ofreciendo una sonrisa. Ella acepta y los dos caminan a al dirección del pasillo. Después de un tienpo, ellos llegan en frente a su habitación "Bien, aqui estamos"Neji coge la llave y abre la puerta, dejando Tenten entrar primero, entrando después y cerando la puerta atrás suyo.

"¿Podrias explicarme por qué diablos tenemos solo UNA HABITACIÓN!?" Demanda Tenten, gritando las últimas dos palabras.

"Tranquila tranquila. Por lo que parece, Tsunade-sama nos reservó solo una habitación, pero creo que debes preocuparte más con que aqui no hay separación de baños hehe" Neji termina, esperando la explosión de su compañera, que vino en seguida.

"¿¡SIN SEPARACIÓN DE BAÑOS!? En qué pensaba Tsunade!?" ella grita enojada "Y vos sabias verdad!?" Le acusa a Neji, golpeando su dedo indicador en el pecho del mismo.

"¡Antes de ver los documentos yo no sabia de nada, lo juro!" él se defendo con las manos arriba. Tenten suspira, nada de baños en aguas termales, usaria la ducha...

"Esta bien, no importa... Voy a bañarme en el baño" Ella comienza a caminar en dircción del baño de la habitación.

"Hey, ¿puedo ir junto? Mis manos te harian una buena masaje en la ducha" Neji pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa. Tenten se limita a lanzar una mirada desaprovadora al Hyuuga.

"Reservá esa masaje para tu prometida" Ella le dice, se sintiendo mal al pensar en Neji se casando...

"¿Prometida? ¿Qué prometida?" Neji pregunta confuso.

"La que Hiashi te arreglo para que puedas ser el líder del clã Hyuuga" Le responde sériamente Tenten, quedando confusa al ver Neji dar una sonrisa.

"Yo no acepté la propuesta Tenten, no me voy a casar con nadie..." Neji rie al ver la cara de confusión de Tenten.

"¿¡N-No la aceptaste!? Pero pensé que siempre quisiste liderar tu clan, junto con mujeres!"

"No son muchas mujeres que quiero Tenten, en realidad, solo quiero una, y si para ser líder del clan tengo que desistir de ella, prefiero ser solo un miembro del ramo secundário de los Hyuugas." Neji le responde, aproximando se de ella.

"¿Solo una? Pero siempre fuiste un pervetido, y pervetidos siempre quieren mu-" Neji llega en frente de ella y tapa su boca con una mano.

"Tenten, estas hablando demasiado" Habla serio "Puedo ser pervetido, pero solo me gusta, no, solo amo una mujer, vos." Termina, mirando seriamente a Tenten, que estaba atordoada _¿Él me ama!? _"Ahora, ¿puedo bañarme cntigo?" Neji le pregunta con una sonrisa pervetida y sacando su mano de la boca de Tenten.

"A la mierda con el baño, ¡vanga acá!" Tenten agarra Neji y lo besa, un poco tímida en el comienzo, ya que no sabía mucho lo que hacer, pero despues relaja al sentir Neji abrazandola, traendola más cerca de él, aprofundando el beso.

Después de unos minutos los dos parten para poder respirar. Neji toma la iniciativa y la conduz para más cerca de dónde la cama estaba,y comienza a besar el cuello de Tenten.

"Entonces, ya que no te haré ninguna masaje en la ducha, ¿que tal una masaje en la cama? Te aseguro que mis manos te llevaran a la locura" Él le susurra en su oído, volviendo a besar su cuello en seguida. Tenten no lograba responder, todo su aliento fuera tomado por los besos de Neji "¿Que me dices Tenten? ¿Te gustaria?" Neji le susurrava de nuevo, en seguida mirandola en los ojos "Eres tan hermosa..." Habla bajito, apreciando la belleza de los ojos de su compañera.

"N-Neji" Tentenle llama, y en seguida es besada nuevamente por Neji, con mucha más pasión que antes. Sus manos comienzan a intentar a sacar la remera de Neji, él qual la ayuda rapidamente, después agarrando Tenten y apretando la contra sí, haciendola gemir... _Hoy los vecinos no duermen_ pensaba él, sonriendo contra los besos de su amor.

~~~~2 dias después, en Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neji y tenten estaban en la sala de la Hokage. La misión habia sido un suceso, ellos no habian enfrentado ningún enemigo más. El pergamino fue facilmente localizado y recuperado.

"Espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas en el hotel, Shizune hizo las reservas de forma equivocada..." Tsunade se desculpaba, Shizune a su lado.

"No hubo ningún problema en el hotel señora Tsunada... En realidad creo que aprovechamos demasiado el hotel..." Tenten le responde sonrojada, dejando Tsunade confusa.

"Creo que nosotros que causamos problemas allá, dudo que algi]uien haya dormido aquella noche allá, no con los gritos de Tenten" Neji responde sonriendo, haciendo Tenten sonrojar más "Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir, tenemos un encuentro con Hiashi-sama, con permiso señora" Neji termina, agarrando la mano de Tenten y llevando-la para la salida. Al saliren, Shizune enpieza a reír.

"¡Te dije que los dos aprovecharian!"

...

_**A/N: **_**Perdón por los erores en la gramática jeje Espero que les hayan gustado l história, perdón por no hacer la pelea muy buena, pero nunca hice una, entonces decidi empezar a los pocos... Bueno, es eso, hasta la proxima ^-^**


End file.
